Kurama Springfield
Appearance Personality History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities Kurama possesses inhuman physical abilities and has managed to do use them to perform a number of impressive tasks such as keep up with Otohime's physical abilities provided she is in her default form all due to the intense training he received from his great grandfather. His greatest physical abilities are his strength, speed, and endurance. He can move with astonishing speed with his top speed making it seem as though he can teleport. His strength is great enough that he can send an opponent flying with a single kick or great decently sized craters by punching the ground. His endurance, the ability to endure physical and mental stresses, is nearly zombie like almost like he is incapable of feeling pain. In terms of physically abilities is greatest weakness is possibly his agility. Kurama is an opponent who is easy to out maneuver and this is proven by how he prefers to rely on simple straightforward movements rather than advanced ones like flips. Enhanced Spearmanship Nen Abilities At the age of 14 Kurama learned how to use nen from his great grandfather. His great grandfather taught him the very basics, which include ten, zetsu, ren, and hatsu and later taught him Ko and Ken. Only after Kurama got a firm grasp on the basics did he move on to developing his nen ability. With the water divination it was quickly discovered that Kurama was a Transmuter, which means he can change the properties of his aura to mimic something else. After months of experimenting, Kurama learned how to change his nen into electricity and control it most notably as it relates to electromagnetism as electromagnetic forces are the easiest for him. This is most likely due to how much experience and knowledge he has with electromagnetic forces as a result of helping his parents who are scientists who often work with electromagnetic forces. He has shown the ability to use electromagnetism for a long list of things. He can use it to cling to ceilings and walls, control metallic weapons in a fashion akin to telekinesis, magnetize objects, destroy or disable machinery with electromagnetic pulses, produce electromagnetic waves as a detection system, among many other uses. Undoubtedly, his most famous use his using electromagnetic forces to throw his spear at very high velocities by using his electromagnetism to replicate a railgun. A technique he gave the name "Gungnir." He seems to be limited to electromagnetic forces that have a close relationship with electricity which means electromagnetic forces such as microwaves or light is currently out of his reach. *'Gungnir:' With his spear in a backhanded grip, Kurama turns some of his nen into an electric current. He uses this electric current to create a magentic field by continiously sending it down ulna, across the hilt of the spear, and then travels up radial bone before once again going back down his arm to repeat the process. The magnetic field that is created then pushes the spear out of Kurama's hand as he throws it allowing it to travel at very high velocities. With this technique, Kurama is easily able to launch the spear at speeds of 4000 mph and can easily increase its velocity by using more nen. Its high velocity gives the spear tremendous destructive force and combined with the spear's ability to weaken nen abilities it becomes clear why very few have managed to block the technique. Equipment *'Gungnir:' Gungnir is a nen-based item that takes on the form of a blood red spear with designs wrapped around the hilt. On the blade there is a Divine Script that allows the blade to weaken any nen ability it touches making it extremely difficult to block the spear with nen abilities. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nen User Category:Transmuter